Naruto Watch
by DragoSaurus999
Summary: when Naruto steal the forbidden scroll he sees something at the very end of the forbidden scroll that will change his fate and the fate of others. what will he do now, when he realize that the world has youkai in it and only he knows it.


**Naruto watch**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or youkai watch, that thing goes to the real owner I'm just a guy who likes to read and write fan fiction**

 **Summary: when Naruto steals the forbidden scroll he sees something at the very end of the forbidden scroll that will change his fate and the fate of others. what will he do now, when he realize that the world has youkai in it and only he knows it**

Chapter 1: meeting a new friend

"Yatta! I finally did it I got the scroll, after this I'll be one step closer on becoming hokage" said a cheerful blond haired boy with an orange jumpsuit, as he jumped from trees to trees in the woods at night to find where he was supposed to be, this young boy is Naruto uzumaki and he is the container of the kyubi no yoko. not that he knows it or anything but he will know it later on today, but we're getting of track.

Right now he is going to change his fate and everybody else's in a matter of minutes (or maybe hours it depends actually\\_(ツ)/) "Now where to go again?" said Naruto as he scratched his head in confusion "Ah, there it is!" as he now sees the shed he is looking for "now to learn a jutsu before the time runs out!, now what to learn?" said Naruto as he opened the giant scroll and search for a jutsu that he want.

"hmmmm what to pick hmmm … hm?, What's this kage bunshin no jutsu a bunshin jutsu?, I hope this one works better then the regular bunshin does" said Naruto as he does the hand signs for the kage bunshin and then "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said as he closed his eyes because the puff of smoke, and when he opened his eyes the smoke clears and there it stand a perfect copy of himself "yatta!, Yes!, Woohoo!, It's a perfect clone and not crapy one!" said Naruto as he jumped around "and it's quiet handsome if I do say so myself" he said after calming down and grinned at his clone.

"Right back at ya boss!" said the clone as he grinned right back at his creator.

"Wow! And it talks to, I'm sooo awesome!" cheered Naruto again as he looked at his clone as it puffed away in a cloud of smoke "now what else is in this scroll" said Naruto as he read the scroll again "hmmm … hm? Bunshin daibakuha?"

said Naruto as he sees the name of the jutsu "clone great explosion? An exploding clone why yes, thank you very much!" said Naruto to himself cheerfully, a minute later there's an explosion and a small crater somewhere in the woods.

" wow that is awesome!, I'm surprised nobody heard that explosion" cheered Naruto as he sat down and grab the scroll to read again "I've got a bit more time to learn one more jutsu, c'mon baby give Naruto some more awesome jutsu" said Naruto to himself again "okay which one hmm …. Hm? What's this?" said Naruto as he reach the end of the scroll and found a tiny seal at the corner "what's this again, I think I've seen something like this before but where?" the blonde said in a thinking position "c'mon Naruto remember" said Naruto as he scrunch his forehead trying to remember where he last saw the seal like thing before.

 _Flashback~~~_

 _the scenery changed from a forestry woods into a chatty classroom "quiet down class, quite down" said a male teacher that have a scar that run over his nose and a brown hair In an upward spiky pony tail. and is being ignored by the class, this man is iruka umino and he is the teacher in this class and Right now he is pissed "I SAID QUIET DOWN YOU BRATS!" screamed iruka as he useses his big head jutsu, and you know how it worked just by the name alone. The class quiet down immediately after that._ _"ahem! now that everybody quieted down todays lesson is about seals now, bla bla bla ,it is a hard art to do, bla bla bla ,you have to have and amazing calligraphy to do this, bla bla bla ,the only master of fuinjutsu Is, bla bla bla ,how to opened it is, bla bla bla ,chakra, bla bla bla ,blood, bla bla bla ,a powerful enough seal can seal even the almighty kyubi, bla bla bla ,and that class is how fuinjutsu works" iruka said after finishing his explanation about fuinjutsu._ _End flashback~~~_

"wow I really need to pay more attention in class heheheh" said Naruto with a sweat drop and a nervous chuckle "okay so this seal thing can be so powerful that it can seal the kyubi itself wow, and to open it is with a blood, and chakra, okay simple enough. After this I will be hokage in no time!" Said Naruto with a cheer "okay some blood" said the blond as he bites his thumb hard enough to draw some blood "okay now some chakra" said Naruto as he channels chakra to the hand that he bites "okay now let's do this!" after saying that he slammed his palm down and channeled chakra to the seal.

PUFF!* a medium sized smoke cloud puffed out *cough*…*cough*…*cough* coughed out Naruto as he waved his hand around to clear the smoke "okay what do we have here" Naruto said in anticipation after the smoke cleared away to reveal …. A ball …. A black and gray ball at that.

"… a ball, really. that's the thing I've been this excited for, a stupid black and gray ball … okay let's get this over with" sigh Naruto as he picked up the ball and looked it over to see that it probably can be opened, so he gripped the ball and tried to opened the ball but its better said than done "uuugghhh! Okay maybe it's better said than done" (Hey! I just said that Σ(ﾟДﾟ;)) "okay let's do this thing! HaaAAA!" screamed Naruto as he tried to opened the ball again with a much more force in to it … and then *pop* finally the ball opened.

"finally now what is in he-AAAAAHHH!" Naruto was cut off when from inside the ball came a shining blue light with what looked to be ancient language spinning around the light, and from the light comes a round shadow, and the round shadow like being formed two eyes and gave Naruto a big smile.

 **"ushishishishishi~ my name is whisper, nice to meet you whis~"** the being said as the light cleared away to reveal a white ghost like being, with a purple mouth and a thick black line run across his eyes, and as said by the ghost like being. that his name is revealed to be whisper did a bow in front of Naruto, and Naruto well he's in shock right now **'huh am I so magnificent that this human is too shock to even found a single word'** whisper thought smugly to himself as he is still bowing and didn't see that Naruto had already run away **"okay human now that the pleasantry is out of the wayAAaaaahhh! WHERE DID HE GO!"** screamed whisper as he looked where Naruto first was and only to see a fading cloud of smoke in the shape of a Naruto, as for Naruto well he is running away right now.

"this cannot be happening!, this cannot be happening!, how can there be a ghost in here! I thought ghost are just a fairy tale, a myth, a scary story that adults made up to scare children and nothing more. … I DON'T WANT TO BE CURSED I HAVENT EVEN BECOME HOKAGE Yet!" screamed Naruto as he keeps rambling "and you can't even punch a ghost, then how can you beat them. and they can just put a curse on you and get away with it!" Naruto still talking without even taking a breather, as he run thru the woods trying to run away from the ghost.

huff* … *huff* … *huff* "I think I lost that thing, pheew" pant Naruto as he wipe the sweat of his forehead and rest his back against a tree.

 **"heeey~ that's rude you know running away like that"** whisper said as he popped thru the tree that Naruto is resting at **"I want to sa-GUUHHH!?"** whisper was cut off by a fist in the face, that sent him thru the woods and hit a couple of trees on the way, comically **"uuuuggghhh, but mommy I don't want to go to school".**

said whisper as he slid thru the eighth tree that he hit and has a couple of bumps here and there, and a swollen black eye "I can hit you? Then are you not a ghost? Because spirits can't be hit" Naruto said as he looked at where whisper was, and the only reason he isn't scared anymore is because he can punch him, the only reason he's afraid of ghost in the first place is because he can't hit a ghost.

 **"OF COURSE IM NOT A GHOST IM A FREAKIN YOUKAI THAT'S WHY?! (well some youkai's are ghost but that's not the point)"** screamed whisper and a grumble at the end that he can't hear, as his wounds vanish like they were never there.

"A youkai what's that?" question Naruto with confusion in his voice.

 **"youkai's are spirits that roamed all of the world and are the ones that causes unexplained things that have happened in the elemental nation, and we have powers that only you humans can ever dream of, and no humans alive can see us youkai and the only known human that have been recorded that can see us are that one human with three eyes. and even back then it was just a myth, and only one in a gazillion billion of chances that a human can see us, and you my friend are very lucky indeed you are one in a gazillion billion human in all of the elemental nation that don't have a three eyes that can see us and all I can say is …."** Whisper end the explanation on youkai with a scary voice and face lean forward to Naruto.

And Naruto well right now he is scared right now *Gulp* Naruto gulped loudly as he is sweating up a storm and braced himself for a fight.

 **"CONGRATULATION!"** whisper suddenly screamed out and pulled out confetti's out of nowhere than dance around Naruto throwing confetti's everywhere **"you are one lucky guy to see us youkai's and I on behalf of every good youkai's out there congratulate you my good sir! And you will get a present of two"** whisper said as he blew a trumpet that came out of nowhere loudly and when he's done doing that than suddenly laugh hard when he sees the look on Naruto's face.

why is he laughing you may ask well the look on Naruto's face of course, because right now Naruto is looking pretty shocked right now with a hand placed where his beating heart is. that felt like it would jump out of his chest at any moment "DON'T DO THAT YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATACK" screamed Naruto as he try to calm he's beating heart "okay so what do I get, what's the present's" said Naruto after he got his heart to calm down and ask what's his presents is.

 **"HmHmHmHmHm, you will like this, this gift. the one that not only will make human's jealous but youkai's also. And that present iiiissss! …"** whisper prolonged his sentence to make the tension going, his doing that a lot lately, making tension that is. hey don't judge him he's been sealed in that ball for so many years he want to savor his freedom ok.

"c'mon, stop that and tell me already Dattebayo!" the blonde said as he is getting Pissed off with whisper prolonging his words because he really wanted to know what his present is, what don't judge him he doesn't get present all that much even when it's his birthday, being ignored by most of the adult and an orphan isn't helping all that much.

 **"geez, can't have a bit of fun this days"** whisper whispered to himself **"the first present iiiisss … Meeeee!, You have your very own butler, and that butler is me!"** whisper the butler said with a cheer **"how very lucky of you".**

"Byeee~" drawled naruto as he is walking away.

 **"EeeeHhh! Don't go away don't you want a butler!"** whisper said as he float to catch up to Naruto.

"Nope" Naruto said with a pop at the end.

 **well suck's to be you, because you can't get rid of me that easily"** whisper said after catching up to the blonde.

"well what will happened if someone sees you, huh" Naruto said.

 **"nobody can see me, heck no body that is in the elemental nation can see any youkai, well nobody except you of course the only way a human can see a youkai is if we let them"** whisper said in conviction.

"Then can I tell my friends" Naruto said

 **"HaHaaaHahaha, you don't want to tell your friend about youkais"** whisper laughed

"And why the hell not" said Naruto in confusion.

 **"because you don't want the elemental nation to go into a war with themselves and all of the youkai's, because of you would you"** said whisper in a deep voice and serious voice.

"n-no" stuttered Naruto.

 **"that's good because there are some youkai's that do not want a war, but if you want to tell your friends it all depends on me, we youkai's can read people to judge what their characters are like. and I know you are a good person Naruto-kun, that's why I will be there to help you all the way because I am your butler right, and it's a butlers job to guide they're masters to the right path"** whisper said to Naruto in a sincere way.

Naruto was shocked that there's a person that isn't he's Ji-chan, teuchi oji-chan, and ayame-neechan even if he is a youkai, that make's him smile brightly to whisper and said sincerely right back at whisper "whisper, thank you very much"

 **"you're welcome"** whisper said right back at the blonde all was quiet as the blonde and the youkai walk back to the shed in the woods and the comfortable silence was broken by whisper when he said the next word **"sooo … do I look bad ass or what"** said whisper with a grin.

"More like a dumbass" Naruto snickered

 **"EeeeHH!, you must be deaf then, that speech is so awesome and badass"** whisper complain

"Who you calling deaf dumbass" Naruto shot back

 **"you are, or are you so deaf that you can't hear me making fun of you"** whisper shot again with a glare

"well dumbass I can hear very well I also hear that you like ass so much even if you don't have one at all" Naruto glared right back at whisper

All was silent as the duo glared at each other until.

"Humph!"

 **"Humph!"**

both of them crossed their arms at each other and look away not to be seen that on their faces a smile can be seen.

"thank you whisper for being my friend and I will not let my friend down no matter what the future will throw at me"

 **"you are a good kid with a heart of gold Naruto-kun you are destined for a great thing in the future and I don't care what it is I will be there for you because that is the job of a butler"**

Both Naruto and whisper taught together as the fate for the future is sealed and there will be challenges and hardship but there will be happiness and new friends for our young blond hero

 **AN: okay guys this is chapter 1 of my Naruto X youkai watch fan fiction. be at mind that this is my first fan fiction and please don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. and flamers will be used for making smors if you don't like the story than don't read it simple as that.**

 **-this is DragoSaurus999 signing off Whis~(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ**


End file.
